Morning Munchies
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Numbuh 4 wakes up early to spend the morning with Numbuh 3. He was hoping to eat some cereal together, but when she wakes up sad, it brings out the side of him in which he likes to forget. One shot.


**A/N: Hello there everyone. Today, I bring a one shot for a show I have loved for years, but have never written fanfiction for. Until now I have only ever written for _The Loud House_ , totally go check it out if you want. Anyway, I hope this satisfies your need for fluffy cuteness.**

* * *

The few days that it was quiet in the treehouse were like heaven for the kids. Not having to fight any adults, and just being able to lay back and relax made their weeks all the much better.

Numbuh 4 especially loved those days. Not because he had access to unlimited candy or video games. No. It was because it gave him another chance to hang out with Numbuh 3.

She wasn't just his teammate. She was his best friend, and sometimes he often found himself thinking of her as even more than that.

Of course, being the secretly timid person he is, he could never tell her that.

Instead, he found himself admiring her in different ways.

He liked how she always skipped instead of walked, and how she'd hum while doing it. He liked how even though they both had different interests, they'd always find a way to spend time together.

He loved how his day could made better just by talking to her, especially in the mornings.

She was often the first one to get up, seeing as she liked to make sure all of the hamsters were fed. He figured this out, and sometimes he'd get up before her just so he could start the morning with her before the others came in.

Waking up was harder than it seemed. The air inside his room was cold, leaving him to surrender to the warmth of his footie pajamas.

Wally turned over, bouncing ever so slightly on the trampoline material underneath him. His eyes wandering over to the nearest window, taking a peek at the early morning sun.

 _It's way too early to be awake on a not school day,_ he thought to himself, yawning. _But today will be a good day...I'll make sure of it._

After a bit of fighting with himself, he finally made it out of his room and into the kitchen.

As he sat down at the table, he thought about how he knew that Numbuh 3 always ate Rainbow Munchies as soon as she woke up.

He mentally pinched himself for knowing little details like that about her, but that's what made her so special.

He propped his elbow on the table, laying his head in his hand. He could feel his eyes trying their hardest to surrender to sleep, but he wouldn't allow it.

This was too important.

After a few minutes of waiting, he began to hear the sounds of small footsteps coming down the hall. Her feet making the wood of the treehouse creak with every step.

His head perked up at the anticipation of seeing his friend. A small smile formed on his face.

Kuki finally made it into the kitchen, but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Her hair was more messy then usual, her purple nightgown was twisted and wrinkled, but what he noticed first made his smile fade.

He was used to seeing her every morning, smiling and so cheerful. It grossed him out a bit, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Today though, that smile was taken by a frown instead. Her usually cheerful face, full of sorrow.

She walked closer to the table, her feet dragging behind her. He saw her look up at him, as if she wanted to come sit next to him.

His hopes were soon dashed as she sat across from him, clearly not having the energy to move any further.

She crossed her arms on the table, laying her head down in the middle.

Wally felt a frown forming on his face, but he tried his best to stop it. He sat up and looked across at his friend, sighing at how sad she looked.

There was only one thing that he hated more than Rainbow Monkeys, and that think was seeing Numbuh 3 sad.

It was the one thing that made him soft, and that made him feel a small pain in his heart.

He always knew that meant he needed to help her, no matter what.

The kitchen always seemed to be messy, who expected them to clean up though? That was adult work. He looked around, trying to find something that might make it easier.

There it was, sitting a few feet from him on the counter. A box of their favorite cereal, Rainbow Munchies, along with a few bowls and spoons.

That cereal was so sweet, and sugary, it was sure to make her happy.

Wally got up from the table, and walked softly to the counter. He grabbed the cereal along with the bowls and spoons. They wobbled as he walked back over to the table, he tried his best not to let them fall.

This time, he sat down next to Kuki. The bowls clanged as they hit the table, causing her to look up at him.

He shot her a small smile, but she turned her head back over.

He bit his lip, and turned to her. "Hey, Numbuh 3," he said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit. "You want some breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"But, you always eat Rainbow Munchies in the morning," he said, sitting back.

Kuki turned to him. "Well, I don't want any today," she said.

He pushed the bowl towards her. "Please?"

She sat up, and pushed it back towards him, with more force. They pushed it back and forth a few times, until she took it and threw it.

"Numbuh 4! Stop it!", she yelled, sitting back down with so much force it made the entire bench jump. The glare she gave him was enough to make anyone wet their pants.

Oh no, now he'd done it. Sad Kuki was one thing, but you definitely didn't want to see her when she was angry.

He jumped back. "I-I'm sorry…it's just," he began, moving closer to her.

"Just what, Wally?", she asked, an eyebrow raised.

He hesitated, trying to find the right words to say to her. She continued to stare at him, her anger beginning to turn back into sadness.

She sighed, and began to stand up. "I'm going back to my room," she said, sniffling.

As she began to walk back to her room, she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around to see Numbuh 4 standing there, holding her hand. He frowned when he saw the small tears in her eyes.

Before she could say anything, she felt his warmth against her. His arms were wrapped around her back, laying his head against her chest.

Kuki loved hugs, especially from her friends. Though, there was something about hugging Wally that she couldn't describe. It wasn't like hugging her sister, or Abby, or Nigel, or Hoagie. Hugging Wally…made her all warm inside.

She didn't hesitate to hug him back, as him initiating it was very rare, and laid her head on top of his. He squinted when he felt his head become wet.

"I saw that you were sad," he began to say. "And-and I just wanted to help."

"Oh, Wally," she said, rubbing his hair with her cheek.

He could feel his cheeks begin to burn, so he turned away from her. For a few moments, they just stayed there, and he listened to her small cries. He tried to hide it, but he could feel his own lips begin to tremble.

Crying was something he didn't like to do, but it was hard. Seeing people he cared deeply about crying was one way to do it. He couldn't take it.

She hugged him tighter when she heard him sniffle. "Aw, it's okay, Wally," she said.

He used her nightgown to wipe his face. "I-I'm sorry," he said, wiping his nose.

She pulled back to look at him. "Don't be sorry, you just wanted to help me," she said, wiping her own eyes. "Now, I get to help _you."_

They pulled away, and Numbuh 3 took her seat back on the bench. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat down.

She reached down next to her seat, and picked up the bowl she'd thrown earlier. "You know what always makes me happy, right?", she asked, a smile on her face.

"Hmm let me guess…", Numbuh 4 said, grabbing how own bowl.

"Rainbow Munchies!", they shouted together.

It was loud enough that they expected to be facing the wrath of their friends at any moment, but they didn't care.

All that mattered now was that they ate their breakfast, not without her begging him to play with her later.

With much hesitation, he obliged. Not because he had to, of course not.

But because he was just happy to see the cheerful smile of Kuki once again. The smile that made him feel like he wasn't as tough as he thought he was, and maybe it was right. He could always feel his heart speed up, just a bit.

And maybe he'd never noticed, but the same thing happened to her too. When he laughed, her face burned and her chest became tight.

Who knew what would happen one day, but for now all that mattered was that they were best friends.

Best friends who got each other's nerves, but they still _loved_ each other anyway.

Always.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first time really writing these characters so I hope they weren't OOC. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever write KND fics again, but maybe if this gets enough feedback, and I have some ideas, who knows. Until then, feel free to check out my stories for TLH and follow me on social media. Bye!**


End file.
